


Livin' Sure Beats the Hell Out of Dyin'

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affection, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, POV Daryl Dixon, POV First Person, Takes place after the tornado, learning to live
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Un matin calme après la tornade dans un AU où la groupe a rejeté la proposition d’Aaron. Daryl se réveille tôt avec Judith et pense à la vie et à la mort. Rick les rejoint et essaie de montrer à Daryl ce qui vaut vraiment la peine de vivre.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 5





	Livin' Sure Beats the Hell Out of Dyin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Livin' Sure Beats the Hell Out of Dyin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957314) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Ce n’était pas facile de se réveiller chaque jour. De sortir du lit, ou d’un sac de couchage ou juste d’un endroit dans l’herbe et de se forcer à chaque pas. Manger quelque chose si on avait de quoi. Faire bouillir de l’eau pour boire ce qu’on avait trouvé. Chasser pour plus de nourriture pour qu’on puisse recommencer à nouveau le lendemain.

J’avais commencé à me questionner à ce point. On allait tous finir par mourir et combien de difficultés et de douleurs pouvait-on supporter avant que tout ne se termine ? La réponse était simple. Les enfants. Ils ne méritaient pas cette vie. Ils méritaient des poupées à Noël et le Père Noël et de jouer au foot. Mais pas ces enfants. Pas dans ce monde. Tout ce qu’ils avaient c’était à manger et à boire… quand c’était un bon jour. Et avec chance, le soleil qui se couchait avec tout ceux qui étaient là quand le soleil s’était levé encore vivant. On devait vivre pour leur donner une chance à cela.

Le trait de personnalité le plus important de Judith était son silence. C’était comme si elle était née dans un monde dans lequel elle savait dès le début que la clé de la survie était d’être silencieux. Ce n’était pas ça, être un enfant. Ce n’était pas ça, être en vie.

Aucun de nous ne vivait de toute façon. Ce n’était pas vivre. On survivait parce qu’on avait peur de mourir. On avait peur que si cette Terre n’était pas l’Enfer, alors l’Enfer était quelque chose d’inimaginablement pire… Parce que c’était là qu’on allait tous aller. Même s’il n’existait pas. On avait tous fait des choses dont on n’était pas fier. Même Carl, bon sang. Le gosse avait même pas fini de grandir qu’il devait se battre et tuer.

La mort fera très certainement de nous des walkers de toute façon. Ou aura la miséricorde de nous traverser la tête et alors ce ne sera que vers et larves jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien. La terre retourne à la terre, les cendres aux cendres, la poussière à la poussière.

Les pleurs silencieux de Judith étaient la seule chose qui me rappelait de vivre. Je l’entendis dans la grange dans laquelle on était resté après la tornade et après avoir renvoyé le mannequin. On avait pas besoin de la terre promise. Tous ce dont on avait besoin était les uns des autres.

Rick était profondément endormi, ce dont il avait rarement l’occasion alors je pris la petite fille de ses bras. Il bougea, ouvrit un œil, vit que c’était moi et se rendormit. Les autres dormaient toujours après une journée stressante, mais pas moi et la gamine. On était toujours les premiers debout.

Je changeai ses couches et lui préparai un biberon et l’amenai dehors pour lu donner à manger au soleil. Elle était pâle comme un fantôme. Elle n’avait pas assez de soleil ou d’air frais. N’avait pas assez de tout. Je m’assis sur un tronc, mon arbalète sur l’épaule et elle s’attaqua à la tétine de son biberon et bu calmement comme toujours.

Le plan était de partir au cas où le mannequin reviendrait avec ses alliés pour attaquer. Il n’avait pas l’air menaçant, merde, se battre avec nous risquerait d’abîmer son parfait pantalon et de salir ses cheveux propres. Je ne m’inquiétais pas trop mais c’était Rick qui prenait les décisions. Il ne nous avait jamais failli avant et je le suivais toujours sans question.

Ça faisait du bien de voir le soleil après la tornade et les jours couverts qui ont suivi. Ce serait une bonne journée pour partir.

"T’en penses quoi, gamine ? Où tu veux aller ? Paris ? Hawaï ? Disneyland ?" blaguai-je alors qu’elle buvait et s’accrochait à un de mes doigts comme si elle allait tomber si elle relachait son accroche.

J’entendis Rick arriver derrière nous. J’avais même pas besoin de me retourner. Je connaissais la façon de marcher de tout le monde. Celle de Rick était forte et confidente avec une douceur comme s’il ne voulait pas faire de mal à la personne qu’il approchait. Les pas de Maggie étaient déterminés comme si elle savait exactement où elle allait même si ce n’était pas le cas. Eugène faisait de petits pas nerveux. Je les connaissais tous.

"Pourquoi pas Graceland ?" demanda Rick avec sa voix rauque du matin. Tu apprends beaucoup de choses sur les gens quand tu passes autant de temps proche. Je connaissais le son de la voix de Rick le matin. Je pouvais dire si Carol avait eu un cauchemar juste par son expression au réveil. Je savais qui ronflait. Je savait que, parfois, Sasha pleurait quand elle pensait que tout le monde dormait.

"Graceland ?" demandai-je en souriant vers lui, "J’pensais pas que t’étais fan d’Elvis."

Il haussa des épaules et sourit en s’asseyant à côté de moi. "La musique me manque. Même la merde que Carl écoutait avant que le monde ne parte en couilles."

Je repensai brièvement à Beth et Maggie en train de chanter pour nous la première nous dans la cours de la prison et j’écrasai rapidement le souvenir. Pas le temps pour les morts. Faut se concentrer sur les vivants. On pouvait pas faire autrement. Judy avait fini son biberon et je la mis par-dessus mon épaule pour roter tandis que Rick regardait vers l’horizon, certainement en train de choisir une direction pour commencer à marcher.

"Tu penses partir vers où ?" demandai-je alors que la gamine commença à mâchouiller mes cheveux.

"Le nord, peut-être ? Essayer de trouver un autre endroit comme la prison qu’on pourrait considérer comme chez nous."

Ca n’avait pas vraiment d’importance pour moi, par où on allait. J’allais juste suivre Rick et les gosses. "Je peux partir avant et essayer de trouver un cerf. On a pas très bien manger dernièrement. Les autres faiblissent. Sasha et Carl. Ils se battent mais je peux le dire," dis-je.

Rick regarda vers moi, sa barbe grisonnante lui donnant un air sauvage et doux à la fois. "T’es doué pour ça, Daryl," dit-il avec ses yeux bleus sincères qui ressortaient encore plus avec la couleur de sa barbe.

"Doué pour quoi ?" demandai-je alors que la gamine s’installait dans le creux de mon bras pour une sieste.

"Doué pour vivre."

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. "Pas sûr d’avoir jamais vraiment vécu. Je sais juste comment me débrouiller," dis-je, toujours celui à refuser un compliment. Je ne m’habituais pas à en recevoir et je ne savais jamais comment y répondre.

"Tu mérites de savoir ce que c’est de vivre mieux que maintenant, Daryl. Tu sais que je n’aurais jamais été aussi loin sans toi à mes côtés."

Je haussai des épaules et grognai ce qui en Dixon voulait dire ‘Je ne sais pas comment répondre à ça.’

"Est-ce que je peux te montrer un peu ce que c’est de vivre ?" demanda-t-il. Sa voix était plus basse et je pouvais sentir sa nervosité. Je tirai mes yeux de la petite en train de dormir et croisai à nouveau ceux de Rick. Je répondis avec un autre haussement d’épaules et un grognement.

Il se rapprocha de moi. Il y eut un temps où une approche comme celle-ci m’aurait fait fuir. D’habitude j’aimais pas le contact avec les autres. J’aimais pas les émotions et les sentiments d’habitude et je savais que ça allait être un des discours de Rick sur les émotions.

Mais ça ne l’était pas. À la place, il posa sa main sur ma joue et se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne m’étonnai même pas à quelque chose d’aussi étrange parce qu’autant que ça aurait dû être inattendu et bizarre, ça ne l’était pas. C’était réconfortant. C’était bon. C’était ses douces lèvres et le frottement de sa barbe sur mon visage. C’était l’intimité. C’était l’amour. C’était… vivre.

Quand il se recula enfin je baissai les yeux vers la petite pour être sûr qu’elle n’avait rien vu d’interdit aux mineurs alors qu’elle était aussi jeune mais heureusement elle dormait toujours.

"Vivre c’est clairement mieux que mourir, tu penses pas ?" me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. Peut-être que j’avais jamais essayer de vivre. Peut-être qu’il était temps que je le fasse.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
